It Is The Heart That Remembers
by Moonshadow07
Summary: Sherlock shows up at Barts one night and Molly Hooper finds a person totally different from the consulting detective that she knew. He calls himself Scott Williams; he is Sherlock but with amnesia. He is nice, caring, sweet, asks her out on dates and even tell her he loves her! She might like him this way, but what if his memory returns and he forgets about his love for her?


_A/N: You all know the deal. I only own the plot of this story and all the non-canon characters that may appear. Everything else is Sir ACD's and Moftiss'. This was not beta-read and English is not my first language so please bear with the flaws. Feel free to leave comments and reactions, they would be very much appreciated. Thank you!_

* * *

It was a night like any other in the busy streets of London. People went about their lives, boring and uneventful. Well, except for one man - Scott, as he calls himself - who was running for his life.

The only sound he can hear was his own breathing, panting, as he made his way towards an emergency ladder up to a particular window of St. Bartholomew's Hospital.

 _The lights are on but there seems to be no one in sight,_ he thought to himself. "I should be safe here," he said out loud while he made his way in.

* * *

It was a work shift like any other for the resident pathologist of Bart's, Molly Hooper. Quite relieved that there were fewer cadavers send to the morgue that night, she pushed the last slab into the shelf and went to her table to finish he report.

She was startled, however at the sound of the window opening. Careful as she was, she picked up a steel tray before walking toward the source of the unexpected rattle. She paused, feeling the thumping sound of her heart. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself and made a quick turn round the corner. She raised her arms and -

"AHHH!" she shouted in unison with the intruder.

 _WHAM!_ The steel tray sounded. Then a _THUD!_ came after...

* * *

Scott moaned as he felt heaviness at the back of his head, and cringed at the sharp pain on his nose. Lying on the floor, he opened his eyes and squinted at sight of the bright light and... an angel? _Am I dead already?_ he asked himself. He continued to gaze at the beauty in front him and then realized that he was still alive when he felt the "angel's" hand touch his face as she spoke:

"Sherlock?! Does it still hurt? I am _so_ sorry! I didn't realize it was you, because you usually text me..." she began talking hurriedly with a worried look on her face. Her words began to fade as he turned back to his thoughts, trying to remember why he was there inside a morgue.

"Where are they?! Were they able to follow me here? Two men! I had no idea why there were running after me. They even looked like they wanted to kill me! So I ran faster and looked for a place to hide..." He cut off her apologies and sat up, turned his head around and began to feel dizzy.

"Stop moving and stop talking," she ordered him. "Nobody came in after you, Sherlock. You know you'll always be safe here."

Scott tried to calm himself down, while trying to figure out why in the world, _Dr. Hooper_ \- as he read on her ID - was calling her by a really funny name. _Sherlock?! Why, it sounds like a girl's name!_ he thought.

He stood up, fixed himself and held out his hand to her saying, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Scott Williams, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Hooper."

* * *

"It is?" Molly looked at the man in front of her doubtfully. _Is Sherlock playing a prank on me?_

She blinked and then looked into his eyes, trying to see if this was just a clever antic.

"I mean, I _did_ cause you a headache and a broken nose..." She walked around while keeping her questioning eyes glued to his, arms at her back.

Scott felt awkward with her gesture and just put his hand down, since she did not respond with a handshake.

"Well..." he started. "You _did_ keep me alive and even gave me first aid. So it _is_ a pleasure to meet you." He explained, while feeling more nervous as she continued to scrutinize him.

 _Blimey! This is real!_ Molly finally concluded. _Did I cause him amnesia?!_ She panicked.

"Alright. Maybe I should just leave and go back to the hotel." Scott decided when he saw the scared look on her face; maybe she saw him as a dangerous person and it is best to leave and give her peace of mind.

"What?!" Molly asked. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. "No! You said two men were chasing you. It could be dangerous!"

Scott's face lit up and felt relieved at her concern. "Are you going to allow me to stay here for the night?"

"No. I'd be terminated if I did." She replied. His face fell at hearing those words.

"You'll come with me to my flat."


End file.
